Being Beastly
by PoisonIvy32
Summary: "I wanted to react but something inside me told me not to. The wolf inside me was screaming at me, scratching me from the inside out. He was in my face. His eyes held me there. "I thought you were supposed to be this amazing wolf. This wolf that never let any thing get in her way. I guess I was wrong." He leaned in, our lips touched, and as they did, a knife went into my stomach."
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

3 years of running. 3 years of on my own. 3 years of invading wolf packs and taking their food supplies. It felt good to be on my own. Nobody trailing behind me. Nobody wanting me all to themselves. Nobody fighting me.

I was happy. Honestly, I was. I haven't even thought about Damon or Scott. I was still on a mission to find this woman to get in contact with Josh. And I think I might have just found her.

I was in Texas. It was blazing hot here. I was glad I never had to live here with my pack. But, I have been tracking this woman for the past 2 days and I honestly know this is the women I am looking for. Finally, after 3 long years.

Night fell and the moon rose. In my wolf form, I crept up to her house, looking around. Her lights were on and she was sitting in her living room reading a book.

I walked up to the front door and shifted into my Human form. It felt weird to be human again. I haven't been human sense I left Damon and Scott behind in the clearing.

I ran the door bell and turned my back to the door. Knowing her, she probably already knew I was here. I narrowed my eyes and looked into the darkness. She lived by no one. She was all by herself out here, secluded from the world.

I heard the door open and I turned to look at her. Her eyes got wide and she slammed the door in my face. I banged on the door.

"Jessie! Jessie, open the door! I need your help! Please. You're all I have left. Jessie!" I leaned against the door. She was my last hope to knowing what was going on and what Josh had told me 3 years ago when I almost died.

"Jessie, please." I pleaded, tears coming to my eyes.

She cracked open the door. "You never cry. Is it really that bad?" She asked me. I smiled slightly at her, whipping my eyes.

"Come on in. But only for a little bit. I can't have you here right now," Jessie, looked around outside as she let me in.

"Everything okay?" I asked her, taking my jacket off and putting it on the chair next to her door.

"Yea. I am just surprised to see you Alex. It's been too long," Jessie walked past me and into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat?" She asked me.

"No thank you. I am here on business and I just want to talk. I need you help with something, Jessie, if you are able to help me," I sat down on her couch, looking at my hands.

"You left them," she said, sitting down next to me. "I had to," I whispered.

"You had to? Is this because of what Josh told you?" She asked me. I quickly looked up at her. "That is why you are here. So I can talk to Josh and see what he meant by being careful."

I nodded. When I almost died, my parents and brother showed themselves to me. They were all dead, but Josh had a message for me that I couldn't get out of my head. "I was told that you are in danger if you go back," Josh had told me. "There are some mean people out there that want you dead. You have been around too long. You have the largest pack in the U.S. You are the strongest pack leader. Be ready for a fight."

"I just need to know more. Who wants me dead? How am I the strongest pack leader? What fight?" I rubbed my temples.

"He is here," Jessie muttered. I looked up at her. "He said he doesn't have long so he has to make this fast. He is telling you to go back. Go back to the pack and get them to leave. There is a fight that is starting between them and the 2nd largest pack, run by a guy named Logan. You need to go back and defend them."

"Why should I go back when I am a lone wolf now?" I asked Josh, who I couldn't see. "I am probably

going to die for real this time. I'm not ready to die Josh, you know that."

Jessie closed her eyes and nodded. "He said go back. Even if you have to face Scott and Damon, you need to go back."

I sighed. So I came here to Jessie, only to be told to go back. 3 years of trying to find her and only to be told by my dead brother to go back to my pack and help them.

Jessie looked at me. "He's gone."

"How convenient," I muttered, standing up. I grabbed my jacket and threw it on, opening her door.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Jessie asked me.

"What does it look like? I am going back to save my family. I shouldn't have left," I looked at Jessie and smiled softly.

"Thank you for your help. Hopefully the next time we see each other, it will be on better terms," I gave Jessie a quick hug.

"I see danger in your future Alex. Be careful around this Logan guy. I feel that he might try to get the better of you," Jessie pushed me away and had a huge frown on her face.

"Jess, I can handle myself. Thank you," I ran out of her house and shifted, running towards home, back to the life that I should have never left.

**This is a short first chapter, but I have big plans for the 2****nd**** story and I kind of what to keep you all on suspense. I know, I'm a horrible person. Anyway, please review! If you are a new reader and very confused, be sure to read the 1****st**** installment of Being Beastly, which was called Being Human. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the 2****nd**** installment of the Being Human Series (: PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The 3 long years I was gone, I never imagined myself coming back here. Honestly, I didn't want to come back. I didn't want to see the pack. Well, it was Scott and Damon I was avoiding. I just hope Damon kept on his word and will treat me like a lone wolf.

I sniffed the air, walking slowly through the woods. I shift to my human form, walking into the town. Nothing had changed. Except the people. I saw some kids from school that I had noticed before. They were a little more grown up, some with girlfriends and boyfriends.

I put up the hood on my sweat shirt and kept walking. Running through my mind was the thought of hoping not to see Scott. I hope he had left with his mom or something and would have forgotten me. That is what I wanted anyway. I knew it wasn't going to last forever. It couldn't have.

I kept walking, my hands in my jacket pockets, my head down so no one could see me. But I must have been too predictiable.

"Alex?" I heard behind me. I didn't turn to look. I just kept walking, hoping this person would just forget about me. I hoped they thought they had the wrong person.

"Alexandra!" The person yelled. I winced, not wanting to hear my full name. I turned to see Bryn, my best friend, running towards me.

"Alex, oh my god am I glad to see you," Bryn gave me a giant hug and wouldn't let go. I looked around her to see if anyone was with her.

"Bryn Keep quiet. I can't let anyone know I'm here. Please. Can we talk somewhere in privet?" I asked her. Bryn backed away from me, a frown upon her face. "Sure. Come one." She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards an ally way between two stores.

"What's up?" She asked me, leaning against a wall. I sighed. "How is everything?" I asked her.

Bryn shook her head. "Damon is still alpha, if that is what you're wondering ."

I bit my lip, shacking my head. "No, I don't give a shit about Damon right now. Is anything else happening? Are you guys in a war right now?" I asked her.

Bryn gave me a funny look. "A war? Alex, no. We are just fine. Damon became more of a hard ass after you left, but other than that, we are all okay."

I turned my back on her. I sighed. What was going on? Jessie told me someone named Logan would be looking for me. Maybe he isn't here yet.

"Do you know if a new pack has moved in at all? On the land that we have not claimed?" I looked at Bryn with urgency.

"Maybe, but Alex, what is wrong?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Bryn, make sure no one else finds out that I am here, okay? If anyone finds out, I'm dead." I started to walk away from her, putting my hood back up.

"Alex, if you need to know, Damon is planning an attack on this new pack. He says they are a danger to us. That we can't live next to them."

I turned back to look at Bryn. "What else did he say?" I asked her.

"That to be prepared for war."

I nodded, turning away from her again and walking back into the street.

Something was going on that Damon wasn't telling the pack. And I was going to find out what was going on.

**Break**

I sniffed the air as I walked into the forest. What I was doing was suicide, but I had to stop Damon.

I lifted my head and howled, giving away my position. I sat down, waiting. Damon would come. He knew my howl. And he would be here.

I waited there for a while. No one was coming. I stood up and started walked slowly, sniffing the air. I suddenly came to the clearing that I had almost died in. I sat down, taking it in that I was actually back.

But as I sat there, I saw Damon walking into the clearing, his tail high in the air and flicking. I crouched down into the shadows, trying to go unnoticed.

He shifted into his human form and he stood there with his hands in his pockets. What was he waiting for?

Just as I thought that, another guy walked into the clearing. He looked big and buff. Larger than Damon was. This guy has shaggy hair and a face that you could probably never forget.

"So. You won't give her up," the guy said, crossing his arms.

"She is not here. Like I said before, she left almost 3 years ago. Leaving her pack behind. You won't find her here. So go look somewhere else," Damon growled back.

The guy chuckled. "You sure she isn't here? Because one of you human wolves seemed to think otherwise."

Damon narrowed his eyes and flinched. I slowly started to move. They were talking about me. This guy wanted me. But why.

Damon suddenly shifted and launched himself at the guy. But this guy was quick and he shift, only to kick Damon half way across the field. A growl rose inside me and before I even knew it, I took off, running towards to guy, tackling him to the ground.

What came over me, I don't know, but this guy was not going to hurt anyone just to get to me.

I snapped at his face and he kicked me off, his back hair rising on end. I stood in front of Damon, planting myself firmly to the ground.

The guy shifted and he looked way bigger close up than far away. "You must be the great Alexandra Mercer. I have been looking all over for you. The Alpha of this wolf pack you had left, but it seems to me that you haven't."

I shifted into human form. "I did leave. I am a lone wolf. I have come back for reasons I don't need to share with someone like you."

The guy chuckled. "I have heard much about you Alexandra." "Alex," I hissed. "Okay then. Alex. I was curious to see who the longest living Alpha was and how strong she is. But it seems you are not the Alpha any longer."

I glared at the guy. "My apologies. My name is Logan. Logan Collins."

My eyes grew wide and I took a slight step back. He looked at me weird. "Did I startle you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. But I will ask one thing. Don't start a war with this pack. I may not have much of a say, but I warn you. They are tougher than they look."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "We needed a new home. Alex, let's talk again soon. Please."

I just nodded, hoping he would finally leave. But before he did, he walked closer to me, grabbed my hand, kissed the back of it and then turned his back on me, walking back towards his new land.

I turned to look at Damon. "Are you freaking stupid? You are going to get everyone killed. Pathetic," I hissed. I started walking away from him but I was soon tackled.

"Get off me," I yelled, turning him over so I was on top of him. He kicked me off and got me in a head lock.

"You are a lone wolf on my land. I have every right to hurt you," he hissed at me.

I laughed. "Good. You are treating me just like I wanted you too. I'm glad you moved on," I told him.

"Moved on?" He asked. "You think I've moved on from you? Alex, you are the only thing I think about. Ever."

He let me go, letting me stand.

"Damon. You shouldn't have hurt yourself like that. Why did you think of me? I probably wasn't ever going to come back, you know that."

He shook his head. "Then why are you back?"

I looked from him to where Logan had left the clearing. "Jessie told me something. You remember Jessie? Well, I went to find her. That is why I left. And what she told me, well, I had to come back."

"And what did she tell you?" Damon asked me, getting close to me. His face was inches from mine.

"Back off, Damon. I am here on business. Don't make me hurt you," I told him.

Damon held up his hands. "This again? Seriously, what is going on?"

"I can't tell you right now. In time, I will, but right now, I can't." I turned my back on him and started walking away.

"Not so fast, lone wolf. You are on my land. That means I can take you prisoner." Damon smiled at the thought.

"Fine, whatever, but you know I can escape." I told him, narrowing my eyes.

"Well, what if I told you that you can stay at the house?" Damon asked me. I laughed. "You are too soft Damon. And it makes you weak."

Damon frowned at me, realizing what I had just said. I patted his cheek and shifted, running back into the woods. I needed a plan. And Damon was getting in my way already.

**I know. It wasn't the best. But, I need to string it out. Well, please review. That's all I have to say (: **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _

The thing I loved about small towns was that, at night, there was no one around. Everything was closed and everyone was sleeping. I walked down the sidewalk, my hands in my pockets, my hood up. Damon offered me a place back at my house, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to go back.

I kept walking, letting the darkness consume me. What was wrong with me? I came back to be with my family, my pack but yet I couldn't bring myself to see any of them. I felt like I should stay away. To keep them safe. I could lead Logan away from them. It was me he wanted.

Something moved behind me. Logan probably had people watching my every move. He knows what I look like now. Logan. What an interesting character that boy is.

I sat down on a bench, crossing my arms. It felt good to not be running. To not be looking for anyone. I looked up to the sky, remembering my night with Scott when we went star gazing. I smiled at the thought. I missed Scott. Our times together.

Standing up, I started running. He's probably gone, but it's worth taking a look. A little ways out of town, I shifted and started to run towards Scott's house. I could still smell his sweet sent. He was probably still here.

I ran to the back, sitting down, waiting. No lights were on. Something was wrong. I should have seen it.

I quickly stood back up and quickly turned around only to be tackled by gold fur. I yelped, kicked the strange wolf off of me.

I growled, snapping my teeth. Leaping onto the wolves back, I grabbed his scruff and threw him against a tree with my mouth.

The wolf shifted and I was surprised to see Logan. "You are a strong wolf, Alex. Even for a lone wolf. I'm surprised you haven't grown week. When my mother left her Alpha position and gave it to me, she grew week and died. But you. You are something else. You are strong."

I growled at Logan, not buying his bullshit. He chuckled. "You like my new house? Just like you, I got it for my wolves that are humans. Yes, I know all about your house for your human wolves. I like you style. My humans used to live with the pack. They didn't like that lifestyle. This is much better for them."

He took Scotts house. If he took his house, then where the hell is Scott?

I broke into a run, back towards the town. I could still hear Logan laughing and then something slam into me.

"You can't run Alex. Trust me. You are just a lone wolf. No Alpha. Not anymore." Logan rushed at me again, but I shifted quickly, grabbed his throat, and slammed him against a tree.

"You don't know anything about me. Who do you think you are? You think you know everything. Trust me. You don't know anything. If you knew anything, you wouldn't be there," I let Logan go and he fell to the ground, grabbing this neck and coughing.

"I know enough that those vampires that owned that house killed your parents and brother. I know enough to know that you act strong but inside you are vulnerable and scared. I know a lot about you Alexandra and you couldn't not believe." Logan stood up slowly, watching me closely,

"How do you know that the vampires killed my parents?" I asked in a whisper. Logan looked at me. "I ran them out of the house. Well, they gave the house up willingly. They didn't want to be here anymore. One said he was done waiting for you to come back."

Scott. He was waiting for me. After 3 years. I turned away from Logan, not wanting to hear anymore. But I stopped to ask one more question.

"Why did you come here?" I asked him, closing my eyes, waiting for the answer.

"You all will soon find out," Logan whispered. I turned to scream at him, but he was gone. I looked into the darkness of the woods. I was surprised that Damon didn't come in to save me. Or Scott to come in and sweep me off my feet. I was alone. I for some reason… I was okay with that.

**Break**

Day broke through the clouds, the light of the sun making me wince a little bit. I returned back to the bench I was on, just sitting, waiting for something. I didn't know what, but I knew I was waiting.

I couldn't stop thinking about Logan. Maybe that is what he wanted. He wanted me. He wanted me the way Damon wants me. I shook my head. No. I couldn't think about this. This is too much for me.

"You're Alex, aren't you?" I heard. I turned to look to see a boy, about 15 years old, smiling at me.

"I might be. Who's asking?" I asked him, giving him a soft smile. He took a seat next to me. "I'm part of your pack, well, Damon's pack now. I was changed right after you left. But, I am also part of Logan's pack. I am a spy."

I narrowed my eyes. Damon had spies in Logan's pack? Impossible. Damon wasn't that smart. "You are a spy for Damon? How were you able to get into Logan's pack?"

The kid smiled at me. "I told him I hated the way Damon was running things. I told him that I wanted to join his pack. He let me in. I've been at his side everyday with I was a wolf. He really is something. We got rid of the vampires and everything and he is just the best Alpha."

I look from him to the ground. This kid was under his influence. He had to be. "You ran the vampires out?" I asked the kid.

"Well, they gave up, but one kid stayed. He said he was done waiting, but I see him around all the time still." The kid looked behind me and then back at me.

"Do you know where I can find him?" I asked him. The kid gave me a weird look but nodded. "Just outside of town, away from both the packs. There is farm land out there. I was told to follow him once. I can take you, if you want."

I shook my head. "No. I know exactly where to go. Thank you." I stood up and walked away from the kid.

Why would Scott stay? He never had to wait for me. Out of the 3 years I was gone, I barely thought about him or Damon. Honest. I was more fixated on my own life and what was going to happen. I wanted to find Jessie before I did anything else.

But he still waited. I smiled at the thought of him not leaving. It was kind of sweet. But once again, I could feel my wolf screaming at me. I knew this wasn't me. I could almost feel myself changing. Like Logan said. I was becoming vulnerable. Even if I am good at hiding it, I still am.

As I walked out of town, I lifted my head towards the sky, sniffing, seeing if I could catch his scent.

Nothing. I shifted, breaking into a run, running towards the country side. I let me tongue hang out the side as I ran. I felt like a puppy again. I felt free.

Scott was close. I could feel him.

I kept running, the day getting hotter. I came to a halt, sniffing the air again. I could smell something sweet, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

I planted myself on the grass, lifted my head up, and gave a long, hard, howl. He would come. I knew he would. Either to come greet me, or to come kill me.

I lay down, waiting. I know he will come. He loves wolves.

I heard the loading of a shot gun behind me. I quickly stood up and looked.

Scott looked down on me, the gun pointed in my face. I backed down, whining, my tail between my legs. I knew I should have just attacked him. It would have been easier. I mean, really, what is happening to me?

"Stupid wolf. What are you doing out here! Get! Leave! I'm not afraid to shoot you." Scott shoved the gun more into my face.

I started to growl. He didn't remember my wolf. What she looked like. I kicked the gun out of his hands and tackled him to the ground, shifting as I did.

I now laid on top of him, my face in his. "You really don't remember my wolf? How dare you?" I whispered, smiling slightly.

"Alex?" He asked, putting his hands on my face. The coolness of them melted me. I laid my head on his chest. This felt normal. Like we were two normal people.

"I thought you weren't coming back," Scott told me.

"I wasn't planning on it. But something came to my attention and I had to."

Scott sighed. I could tell he was taking in my scent. "I missed you."

"I know. But look, I need you more than ever right now. Damon is going to ruin everything," I told Scott, getting up off him and standing up.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, looking at me as if I was dying.

"Logan is what's wrong. You know him, right? You have to. He kick you out of your house," I answered.

Scott suddenly got a dark look on his face. "You going to kill him? Because I would be glad to."

"You hate him that much?" I asked him. Scott gave me a look. Logan had told him something. I could tell. Probably something about me.

"Scott, please, don't let your emotions get the best of you. I need you more than ever. I need to find out what he wants with me. Damon is more fixed on fighting him to the death. I'm not an Alpha anymore, so I can't call the pack off."

I sighed, rubbing my temples. "I just want all this fighting to be over with."

Scott pulled me into a hug, trying to calm me down. "I'm just glad you are back, safe. Honestly, I thought you died out there. It's a scary world out there."

I laughed. "I can handle myself just fine."

Scott raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Can you now?"

I just shook my head and turned away from him. "I'm just glad you stayed," I whispered. But Scott was in front of me in a heartbeat, stopping me from running away from him.

"No. You aren't walking away from me. Not again," Scott leaned down and touched his lips to mine.

I stood there, happier than ever. But something was wrong. Something felt very wrong.

I broke away from Scott and looked around me. The feeling of being watched crept up on me and I growled.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked me. I kept looking around the open fields and the growling kept rising. Logan had human wolves watching me. I know he does. And I felt like some of them were watching me now.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

I had left Scott back at his home. He had shown me around and everything, but something felt really wrong. I just felt the need to be somewhere. Somewhere else.

The last place I thought I would end up was my old house, but there I stood, in the front, staring at the place my father had built for the pack to live in.

I turned around, expecting someone to jump out at me. Something was watching me. I could feel eyes on me. But I ignored it and walked into the home.

The human wolves stared at me like I was nuts. Bryn walked over to me and whispered in my ear. "Alex, what are you doing here?"

I looked at her. Everyone was staring at me like I just some stranger. I must have been. It looked like Damon had made more wolves for the pack. Just what he needed. He probably did that because he missed me and wanted more company.

I narrowed my eyes and smiled a bit. "Bryn, please don't worry about me. I just need sleep and time to think some things through, okay?"

She nodded, grabbing my hand, and dragging me up to my old room. No one had touched it. That is what she told me. I smiled at the thought of no one invading my room. Everything was still in the same place. All my stuff was still here. And I was thankful.

"Alex, are we still friends?" Bryn asked me out of the blue. I turned to look at her. How could I explain this to her. My best friend. Before I left, she was everything to me. I wished she would have been a human when I needed her the most. But it was hard to time their changings and it was nothing I could control.

"Of course we are Bryn. Maybe not as close as we used to be, but we are still friends." I tried to be as nice as I could. I was not good at this stuff. When I was still Alpha, she understood what I was going through. Now I am a lone wolf and I, honestly, just wanted to keep to myself.

She barely gave me smile, but she did and just left. I closed the door behind her. I had to come up with a plan. What did Logan want with me? I knew he had people following me around. But why?

I needed to find anything out about Logan and I could. But who would know him? No one here knows him. I wanted to know where he came from, how he became and Alpha, and just why he wanted me.

I heard a big bang on my door. "Alex! Open this door!' I heard Damon yell on the other side of it.

"No!" I yelled back. Damon growled loud enough for me to hear through the door. "I am a prisoner, remember? You said I could stay here!"

Damon kicked in my door. "Damon! You maniac! What is your deal?" I yelled at him.

"Alex, shut up. Tell me what you are planning," Damon demanded. I got in his face and narrowed my eyes.

"No." I told him firmly.

Damon grabbed my throat and threw me up against the wall. "Don't you love the power that came with the Alpha job?" I coughed out.

"What are you planning?" He asked me. I looked past him and saw some of the kids standing outside the door, watching us closely.

"I see you forgot to tell your newbies about me. You should really have been better to them. Damon, you really are weak. You may not think so, but you are."

Damon growled at me. His hand grew tighter around my neck and I grabbed at his hands.

"You- are- so- bipolar," I told him. He looked at me and then let me go.

"How am I bipolar?" He asked me, taking steps back.

"First you want to kiss me and be with me, and then you are trying to kill me. Damon, what is with you? Maybe I shouldn't have chosen you for the Alpha position."

Damon backed away from me even more. "Do you even realize what you are doing?" I asked him, stepping closer to him. I looked into his eyes and I saw the glassiness of them. He was being compelled. I could tell. His green eyes weren't piercing me as much as they had before.

"DAMON!" I screamed at him. I drew my hand back and slapped him. He shook his head quickly and then looked at me, smiling a bit. I was taken aback. He was being compelled. But Scott was the only vampire still here, and he was keeping to himself on the country side. Who the hell is compelling Damon?

"Damon, why don't you go take a nap? You need some sleep," I told him, turning him around and pushing him out the door way.

"Why?" He asked me, like nothing happened. I shook my head. This is just getting crazier and crazier. "Just go, okay? I will tell you everything later but right now, honestly, you need sleep."

Damon gave me a confused look but he pushed himself through all the kids standing at the door and walked down the hall. I sighed, picking up my door and slamming it back in place. I turned around, leaning my back against it and letting my head hit the door. Honestly, what was going on? This world is so confusing. I wonder what it would be like if I were human. Maybe I should have just given up my wolf when I gave up being Alpha. Then I wouldn't have to worry about any of this that is going on.

I heard a crack of thunder and I looked outside my window. Rain was falling. I loved rain. Always have. For some reason the rain and thunderstorms clamed me down.

"Alex?" I heard behind my door. I turned to look at the door, and walked to it.

"What do you need Bryn," I asked her, a little annoyed how no one, especially her, was giving me privacy.

"Um, well, there is someone here that needs to speak to you," She said. I tried opening the door the best I could without it falling. She lead me to the front door and when I saw who was there, I slammed it shut.

"Bryn, why is he here?" I asked her, grabbing her behind her neck and taking her into the living room.

"Alex, you don't know him. He's been here for a while and he is super nice. Well, Damon doesn't like him, but Damon just has issues with other guys," Bryn sat down on the couch, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't want him in this house," I told her.

Bryn gave me an evil look and growled. "This isn't your place to make decisions Alex. You aren't Alpha anymore."

"Then go talk to Damon about it. I'm sure he would say the same thing." I yelled at her.

Bryn looked up at the ceiling, almost cowering into a shell. "Damon doesn't know what is right. Logan should be allowed to go where he wants. He doesn't want a fight. He just wants-" Bryn stopped herself from saying anymore.

"He just want's what?" I asked her. She stood up quickly and walked away from me.

"Bryn, I'm not finished talked," I grabbed her arm but she lashed around, shifted, and pined me down. She shifted on her own. She can control her wolf. How the hell is that possible?

I grabbed her muzzle with my hands and slammed her down, sitting on top of her. "You wanted to be friends Bryn. I can't be friends with someone who is with him or is going to attack me."

Bryn shifted human and I got off of her. She had tears coming from her eyes.

"Now. Can you just tell me, on single thing, without getting mad or lashing out?" I asked her. She nodded softly.

"Where did you learn to change all on your own? I know you aren't an Alpha or second in command. So what is it?"

Bryn looked from my to the door where Logan had been. "He taught us." She whispered.

"Who?" I asked her.

"All of us," She motioned to the kids behind me. They all were staring at me.

This was messed up. They had all learned how to control their wolves. How to change when they wanted to. Damon was so distracted that he never even noticed that Logan was taking over half of his pack.

I pushed myself through all the kids, walked upstairs and walked into Damon's room, only to end up slapping him awake.

"What the hell?" He screamed, looking at me like I was completely nuts.

"Do you realize what is going on in your own pack?" I screamed back. He gave me a confused look.

This was just great. Damon had no clue what was going on; Logan was making himself stronger by coming onto Damon's land and controlling most of Damon's pack; and Damon was somehow compelled, so there had to be vampires around.

Now I have to restore everything. All the things that I've worked for and Damon has been completely destroying. Logan is going down. Even if I have to go down with him.

**One little note. I have found two PERFECT songs for Alex and Scott. You can put these URLS in and go take a look at them (: That's all. OH, and please please review! (past the stuff below into the you tube URL) Please let me know what you think of the songs. Do you think they are perfect for Alex and Scott? **

**/watch?v=TdN5GyTl8K0**

**/watch?v=pxpLxb5jHO0**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_The woods were dark. I could barely see where I was walking. And where I was walking to, I did not know. But something drew my out here. I was bare foot and only in a tank top and short shorts. _

_I walked up to a circle clearing, one I have never seen before in my woods. I walked to the middle, looking around. Something moved in the bushes and I tried to shift, but I couldn't. I was stuck in my human form. _

"_Having trouble?" Someone asked behind me. I turned around, folding my arms. "Why do I always run into you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. _

_Logan shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground with a quirky smile on his face. _

"_So, what are you doing here?" He asked, pulling his hands out and crossing his arms, imitating me. _

"_I honestly don't know. I just… am," I told him, look around, studying my surroundings. He laughed at me. I shot him a look. _

"_You just… are? How are you just here? There has to be a reason," he said, stepping closer to me. I took a step back. _

"_Stay away from me. I don't know who you are or what you are planning," I growled, taking a step back from him. _

"_You don't like me? Everyone likes me. Well, mostly everyone. Damon seems a little bit angry with me, but usually everyone likes me," He smiled and chuckled. _

"_Well I don't like you," I told him turning my back on him and tried walking away. He moved quickly in front of me and was now in my face. _

"_Where are you going? Stay and talk with me," he told me, giving me puppy dog eyes. _

"_Anything you say to me will never make me stay here with you. Ever," I pushed him out of my way but he grabbed my arm. The circulation started to get cut off in my arm and I tried pulling away. _

"_Let me go," I hissed. Again, I tried to shift, but if almost felt like the energy was being drained out of me. _

"_Look at me," he growled at me. He grabbed my face and he made me look at him. His eyes were dark blue and they intrigued me. _

"_Now don't move," He whispered. I felt my muscles relax. But I wanted to run. I tried to move my feet, but I couldn't. I moved my eyes away from my face. He was controlling me. I closed my eyes and hoped that he would just leave. But I knew it wasn't that simple. _

"_Open your eyes and look at me," he commanded. I tried to keep the close but his voice was almost angelic and I opened my eyes. _

_I wanted to react but something inside me told me not to. The wolf inside me was screaming at me, scratching me from the inside out. He was in my face. His eyes held me there. _

_"I thought you were supposed to be this amazing wolf. This wolf that never let anything get in her way. I guess I was wrong." He leaned in, our lips touched, and as they did, a knife went into my stomach._

I woke up yelling, my body drenched with sweat. I looked over at the clock and it read 3:15 a.m. Sighing, I leaned over but as I did, a yelp. My stomach was in searing pain.

Lifting my tank top up, I saw a deep gash of a knife shape cut right above my belly button. Blood was freshly coming from it and I almost screamed.

My dream was real. Logan had stabbed me. I knew he had. I could smell him in my room. I quickly got up but that was a mistake. I fell to the ground.

"Damon!" I screamed, dragging myself on the floor. I prayed he was in the house. "Damon!"

He wasn't coming. Nobody was. Everything was going black. I turned over on my back and tried looking at my stomach. I could barely see particles of silver. Shit. No wonder I wasn't healing. And if I shifted, it would just make things worse.

"DAMON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping wherever he was that he could hear me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the darkness to consume me.

But someone picked me up and I opened my eyes to see Scott. He had heard me. From wherever he was, he heard me before Damon.

"Pack blood. Find Damon," I coughed out, the silver making its way through my body. It was closing my airway and I was now coughing nonstop.

"Where would he be?" Scott asked me, taking me outside.

"Caves. Go to the caves," I muttered, my eye sight now going black. Scott took off running, trying to hold me gingerly without me moving around too much. He made it to the caves in about 5 seconds and wolves were around us in seconds.

"Alex?" I heard. Bryn was running over to me, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Where's Damon?" Scott asked for me. Bryn lead us into the cave, back where the Alpha would sleep. Damon was in his wolf form, sitting next to another wolf. He quickly shifted, seeing it was me in Scott's arms.

"What happened?" Damon asked, looking up at Scott. "I don't know. She was screaming your name when I heard her. She didn't tell me what happened."

I grabbed Damon's shit. "Silver. Knife. Stabbed." I tried to get out key words, but it was hard to breathe or even talk.

"You need to give her pack blood," Scott told Damon.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't. She is a lone wolf," Damon told Scott. Damon touched my face, watching me. I looked over at the wolf sitting there. There was almost a smile on its face. Before I knew what I was doing, sudden power came over me. I shifted and launched myself at the wolf.

I pinned this wolf to the ground, snapping at him. And then his voice entered my head. _I would watch what you do, Alexandra Mercer. I got Damon on my side now. _

I heard laughing in my head and he pushed me off of him and I lay there, crippled on the floor.

I shifted human, looking at Damon. He gave me sorry eyes. He was under Logan's control. I knew he was. Damon would never agree to side with Logan, ever. That was not who Damon was.

"I wish to join your pack," I breathed out to Damon. It was the only way to stay alive. Logan growled behind me but Damon ignored him.

"You may join the pack." Damon leaned down to me, touching his wrist to my mouth. I bit into his wrist, eager to get blood to save my life.

I could feel the silver retreating my body and I felt the knife cut heal. I suddenly pushed Damon's arm away from me and I slowly sat up.

Scott was looking at Logan, ready to do anything to save me. I stood up and looked from Logan to Damon. I laughed.

"You really think I was going to stay in the pack?" I asked Damon. He looked at me confused. "I now leave the pack as a lone wolf."

Damon opened his mouth in protest, but Logan shifted and stopped Damon. "Let her go," Logan said, watching me closely. "I have… special things planned for her Damon."

Damon just looked at me, his eyes full of worry. Scott grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cave. I was ready to bit Logan's head off. He wanted me dead. But he already had my pack. What more did he want?

"Alex, let's go. You are staying at my house," Scott said, picking me up and running out of the forest and right to his house. Once he stopped, I pushed myself away from him, trying to get my baring's.

"Come on. Let's get you settled in," Scott said, walking inside and to a room that he had set up for me.

"When did you set this up?" I asked him, following him into the room.

He smiled at me. "Sense I bought the house."

I gave him a look at turned him around, pushing him out of the room, but he refused to leave.

"I saved your life today. That is almost twice, if you include the fight with my father, but I think I deserve some sort of reward," Scott stepped closer, smiling sweetly at me.

"A reward. Like what kind of reward?" I wondered, closing the tiny space between us. "Like, this kind of reward?" I stood up on my tippy toes and touched my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer.

We walked over to the bed, still kissing, and he pushed me down softly, now laying on top of me. He ran his hands up my tank top, pulling it off.

I had never done this. In the past 200 years I had been alive, I had never done anything like this. Especially with a vampire. But I also didn't want this thing between Scott and me to go very fast.

"Woah," I said between kisses. "I don't want to go too fast."

"Why not," Scott asked in a whisper, trailing kissed from my lips, down my neck and down to my stomach. I had to admit, it felt amazing, but I wasn't ready.

"Scott, really. I'm not ready for us to go this fast yet," I told him. He brought himself back up to my lips, gave me a kiss and the rolled off of me, and just laid next to me.

"That's fine," I heard the smile in his voice.

I leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Scott, I have a serious question that I need you to answer the best that you can," I told him.

"What is it love?" he asked me, holding me closer to him.

"Do you believe in hybrids?" I asked him. I felt his body tense up .

"Why would you ask that?" He wondered.

"Because I think Logan is half werewolf and half vampire," I told Scott, sitting up, turning my body around, and looking at Scott intently.

"He is controlling Damon and the rest of the pack, Scott. I his compelling them. And I think he compelled me."

Scott suddenly shot up. "He has no right."

"Scott, calm down. Please. I don't want you to get hurt. This is my fight," I told him, standing up in from of Scott and taking his face in my hands.

He looked at me. "I have meet one other hybrid before. And she wanted the same thing as him. Why did I not see it before?"

"She?" I asked, wondering who he was talking about.

"Her name was Megan. When I first changed, my father had me travel around the world. She was a wolf I meet in England, but there was more to her. I witnessed her suck the blood out of one of her wolves, while he was a wolf. I wish I would have never have witnessed it, but I did."

I looked away from Scott, thinking about what Logan could do. "How does a wolf change into a vampire? That doesn't even sound possible."

"Oh, but it is. She told me how to do it to. But I would never," Scott grabbed my hand and made me look at him. "I would never wish that life on anyone. She had a horrible time controlling her thirst for blood. And my father killed her because she was a danger to everyone. That was when my father was a better man. But, people change."

I again, looked away from Scott and picked up my tank top, slipping it over my head, and walked out of the room.

"Alex, where are you going?" Scott asked me.

"I am going to go find someone that can make me a hybrid," I told him. Scot stopped in his tracks and watched me leave the house.

I didn't want to be a hybrid. I didn't want to be stuck sucking blood the rest of my life, but it had to be the only way to defeat Logan. It just had to be.

**Should Alex become a hybrid, or no? Please tell me what you think! I love opinions! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"Alex! Alex you stop right now!" Scott screamed behind me. He grabbed my arm and made me turn to look at him.

"Scott. Don't stop me. I have to do this in order to kill him," I hissed. Scott just shook his head. "No you don't. You have me. We can stop him together. You don't need to go get yourself killed by trying to become a monster like him. Trust me Alex. Just please wait before you do something stupid. Wait. For me."

Scott looked at him with sad eyes. I watching him closely, wondering why he just didn't want me to change. This way, he and I could be together forever. Didn't he want that?

I just nodded. "Fine. I'll wait. But if Logan does anything that pushes me over the edge, I'm finding someone capable of making what I want happen."

Scott dragged me back into his house and closed the doors behind me. "Go. Get some sleep. We will talk in the morning," Scott told me, walking past me and towards his room.

"I'm surprised you're leaving me alone," I chuckled. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to look at me. He had a smile on his face that left me breathless. No matter how much I should be mad at him, I just wasn't. He had that way about him where I just can't be mad at him.

"I just thought you would want your space," He said nicely.

"Scott. I may want space, but not from you," I told him, walked the opposite direction, towards my room. I left him standing there.

I closed the door behind me and went to sit on the bed. What was I going to do? How was I supposed to kill Logan without being what he is? This is all just too messed up.

I laid back, the darkness finally consuming me, and my body finally letting me get some sleep.

"_Wake up," I head. I shot out of my bed, ready to attack. But all I heard was laughter. _

"_You really are a treat to watch," Logan laughed, sitting on my dresser, cocking his head to the side. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked him. I was completely aware this was a dream. But he was invading my dream. I didn't want him here. _

"_I'm here to get to know you better. Without any wolves or vampires around. So, Alex, what happened to your parents and brother? I've heard rumors, but I wanted to ask myself." _

_I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. "Why do you want to know about my parents?" _

_He hopped off my dresser and walked over to me. He walked around me in a circle, eyeing me down. I kept still, hoping he would back off. _

"_I just want to know you better. You can even ask me questions. Why don't you ask me first instead? I'll answer anything you ask." Logan smiled and sat on my bed, putting his left leg over his right. _

_I looked at him like he was crazy. I tried to wake myself up, but I couldn't. It was like he was holding me in my own dream. _

"_Fine. What happened to you parents?" I asked him. _

"_My father was murdered and my mother left me," He answered right away, his face soft. _

"_Any siblings?" I asked him. _

"_A brother. But I never see him. He left with my mother. They wanted nothing to do with me." _

"_Why is that?" I asked, still standing there, my arms still crossed. _

"_I think it was because I was so much like my father. They loved me, don't get me wrong, but I was the type of person to always get what I wanted and if I didn't, well, the other person or thing would suffer for it." _

_He must have had a terrible childhood then. This guy, who seemed to have it all, really must have come from somewhere hard and cruel. _

"_Now. Tell me about you. Your parents were killed, along with your brother. Why is this?" Logan wondered. _

"_The vampires land that you took. I killed him but before that I offered him peace a long, long time ago. He refused. And before I left, before he died, he was killing off my pack. He managed to kill my parents and brother before I could stop him." _

"_And you fell for his son." Logan finished for me. And it wasn't a question. I looked him over carefully. _

"_Hey," he said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I am not judging. A werewolf and a vampire together is pretty cool. Not going to lie though, you don't seem like the type of girl to go against her own kind." _

"_Well, I did, and that's why I left. Damon wanted me and so did Scott. I couldn't let them ruin me or the pack. So, I left them here while you came in and destroyed everything I had worked on." _

_Logan stood up quickly and was in my face. "You think I destroyed your work, Alex? No. I am completing your work. I am bringing our packs together to make one giant pack. We need to rule together."_

"_So you are telling me that you want me too? Just a little bit ago you stuck a fucking silver knife in my stomach. That doesn't scream 'Oh, Alex, you should date him and kiss him and you should love him forever' to me. Does it, to you?" I walked over to try and open the door to get away from him but it wouldn't open. I kept shacking the doorknob but it still wouldn't budge. _

"_I needed your attention. I did want to kill you, but there is something about you that is stopping me. I like you Alex, and Now I want you to be mine," Logan pinned me up again the door. _

"_Why would you honestly think I would be with you?" I asked him, looking away from him face. _

"_I think you would be with me if you had no one else. What if I killed Scott? Even Damon? What would you do then?" he asked me. _

"_Run. I would run away. I'm a lone wolf. I can handle myself, even if they were dead. I've been just fine with my parents and brother gone, if they died, I would be just fine as well," I told him, pushing him away from me. _

_He laughed. "Really? Hmmmm. Then I will take that in to consideration. This was a nice chat Alex. I hope to do this again sometime." _

I opened my eyes, sitting up in my bed. I was covered in sweat and tears were falling from my eyes. He was planning something for Scott and Damon. I had to see if Scott was alright.

I shot out of bed and ran out of my room and down to his. I burst open the door to find him laying their peacefully. He turned over, still asleep, not knowing I was in the room.

Sighing, I walked over and climbed in next to him. He automatically wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Just a bad dream," I muttered back, pushing my face into his chest. His arms stiffened around me, holding me even closer as if someone was going to take me away from him.

"Never leave me," He told me, kissing my head.

"Never." I told him back, falling asleep in his arms.

**Break**

Scott was gone. I had woken up in his bed to nothing but ruffed sheets. I stood up and walked out of his room to find myself following the scent of bacon to the kitchen.

"I didn't know you could cook," I laughed, pulling a stool away from the counter and sitting down.

"I can learn a lot in almost 100 years. Amazing, isn't it?" He asked me, brining over the pan and setting some bacon and sausage down on a plate. He brought over another one and pushed some scrambled eggs onto my plate as well.

"Why did you do this?" I asked him.

"Well, I was going to bring it to you in bed, but it seems you got up before I had the chance to," He told me, walking to the fridge, grabbing some orange juice, and pouring me some.

I dug into the food right away, as if I hadn't eaten food in years.

"Slow down. There is plenty to go around," Scott laughed at me, leaning against the counter, watching me eat.

"You aren't going to have any?" I asked with a mouth full of food.

"Nah. I'm not hungry. Not for this stuff anyway," he muttered, walking away from the counter and to the fridge again only to pull out a blood bag.

"Ah," I said, looking down at my plate.

Scott just chuckled and walked over to the microwave and stuck the bad in there.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, shoving eggs into my mouth.

"It's better warm. It's not the best, but I don't like taking it from people. I just think it unfair that they are attacked by us. I think they should willing give it to us. If they fight for their lives to get away, then why try?"

"But you are a predator. Wouldn't you want to hunt your food? Don't you want a challenge?" I asked him, putting my fork down.

"Yes. And most vampires like that. But I'm not most vampires," Scott opened the microwave and put the blood into a coffee mug and started drinking it. I almost gaged but I held it in.

"So. About that bad dream last night," Scott said, walking over and sitting next to me.

"It was nothing," I told him, looking back down at my plate. Scott sighed and shook his head.

"Alex. You need to trust me. I am here for you. I heard you talking in your sleep last night. Please, I want to know how I can help," Scott grabbed my hands and held them in his.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled slightly. "Okay. Well, I think Logan is planning something for you and Damon. In order to hurt me. Well, kind of. I think he wants me. Like, but his side. As in his girl friend or something. He wants me by his side to run the two packs."

Scott looked down at our hands. He was thinking about something.

"Alex, I have to tell you something," Scott said in a hard voice.

"Oh god. What is it?" I asked, knowing I would not like what he was going to tell me.

But before he could tell me, wolves busted through the windows and doors. We were surrounded by 20 wolves, all growling and hissing at us. Logan walked through the living room.

"Finish what you are going to tell her Scott. I want to hear what you have to say," Logan smiled at us.

I stood up, and started walking towards him, but Scott grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Scott, let go of me," I hissed, still keeping my eyes on Logan.

"You are such a coward for not telling her Scott. But maybe right now is not the best time. Not yet." Logan walked closer to us. "Take him. Leave her."

Some of the wolves acted. Some of the tackle Scott and grabbed him by his arms, dragging him away from me. I screamed and tried to grab for him but Logan grabbed me, keeping me where I was.

"I am giving you 24 hours. Figure out what you want to do. Let Scott and Damon get killed while you run away like a coward, or come fight for them. Your choice beautiful," Logan leaned down and touched his lips to mine and as soon as he did I grabbed his arm, twisted his back and threw him to the ground. The few wolves left acted and attacked me but they didn't seem to know who I was.

I shifted, attacking them back. I knocked them down, leaving them on the floor, and I ran out of the house, opposite of the town. I wasn't running away though. I needed to find a way to defeat Logan. And I only had a day to figure things out.

**Sorry for the wait on the chapter everyone! But I had total writers block but I finally came up with an amazing idea that will probably make you surprised? I don't know. I guess we will find out. I know its chapter 6 but bear with me please. I am trying to space it out to keep the story long but it may have to end early due to the fact that I am too anxious to tell you what happens. Well, hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW! I LIKE FEEDBACK! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I just have a little note. I want to thank all of my fans. You guys are awesome. I know I am not the best writer, but you guys keep me going! You guys make me happy! Love you all! I hope you enjoy with I have in store for every character. If you don't like it, I am sorry. And good news. A 3****rd**** one will be coming. That's all. Thank you all, again. **

_Chapter 7_

Rain was falling and I sat in the shadows of the town I was in, my hood up covering my face. Thunder cracked through the sky and I walked out of the ally way and onto the sidewalk. I had no clue where I was or what I was doing. And looking at the time, I only had 18 hours left to figure out what to do.

I walked to a par phone and dialed Jessie's number. She had to know what to do. She just had to.

"Alex. Don't become a hybrid," Jessie told me over the phone as I explained to her what was going on.

"Jess, how am I supposed to defeat him? He seems smarter and stronger than me. And I don't want to be with him. I need him gone."

I heard something crash over the phone. "Sorry. I'm looking though some old books on hybrids."

I smiled at Jessie. She was the best. Even when she didn't want to help, she would be there anyway.

"So, I shouldn't become a hybrid?" I asked her, wondering why.

"No!" She screamed back at me, hurting my ear. "Hybrids are foul creatures. It changes you, being two things. The person you used to be is totally and completely the opposite when you are a hybrid. If you were a good person, you will turn into your darkest self and probably kill anyone who gets in your way. And, well, if you are a bad person, it makes you worse. Alex. You can't become one of them. There are many out there, but only a select few. One must know who to change a wolf properly. Changing a wolf is one of the hardest to do. Almost impossible. I don't know how Logan was changed, but it is a miracle he survived."

I sighed, trying to think. "Okay, then how am I supposed to get rid of him?"

Jessie scrambled over the phone. "I can't find anything definite only that the Hybrid seeks a friend. Someone to care for them. To love them."

I moaned. Great. "I want him dead, Jess. I don't want him sticking his lips over me anymore." But something in my heart jumped at the thought of Logan's lips on him. His sweet, soft lips.

I hit myself in the head and asked Jessie one more time. "Are you sure there is nothing in there about how to kill him?"

"Alex, I can only go so fast though books," She told me, still scrambling and out of breath. "Here! It says to get rid of a hybrid, you have to-" Jessie was cut off.

"Jess? Jessie?!" I yelled into the phone. "No no no, you have to be kidding me."

I suddenly heard breathing on the phone. "Jessie?" I asked. I heard laughter and I felt my heart stop.

"Alex. I am surprised you are still trying to fight for them. You haven't ran away." Logan was on the other end. I could hear Jessie in the background putting up a fight but I knew she would get away. She always did.

"So you are trying to find out how to kill me? How rude. I thought we were really hitting it off. Well, you will be mine. I'm sorry Alex, but there is no way to hurt me or kill me. Unless, of course, you become the beast I am. I can help you, you know? I know who can change you and you won't die. Think of the things we could do together, Alex. You and me. A pack of wolves ruled by two hybrids. It will be unheard of. We will be feared by everyone."

I listened to Logan's words, not wanting to give in. It was almost like he could compel me over the phone.

"I am coming for them Logan. And when I find you, I am killing you," I told him and I hung up the phone.

Shit. Logan had the upper hand. He knew everything about me. Every single damn thing. He would probably know my next move.

I looked around to see if any of his wolves, or mine, was following me.

I broke into a run, running back the way I came, going to save Scott and Damon. I was crazy just to run in there, but maybe I could make a trade. Maybe I could get them free if I gave Logan my life.

**Break**

I spent a whole day thinking this through. I had a plan. I knew what I had to do. And Logan, hopefully, isn't at his house yet.

My wolf was happy to be free, to be walking around the woods. I crept softly though, keeping my senses high and on alert for anything.

Sniffing the air, I tried to catch the scent of either Scott or Damon. I could barely smell Damon, but I caught his scent alright, and it led me to a sort of cave entrance that I have never been too.

The cave went down into the ground and circling back towards Logan's house. I looked around and with caution, I entered the cave, no expecting what I was going to find.

It was almost impossible to see what was going on down here. I used my nose and my paws to guide my way through as I kept walking down. I heard fighting. They must be having training sessions down here. How to fight and defend themselves. I remember doing that with my own pack. Only it didn't sound as violent.

I kept walking, a little light showing at the end of the cave. My ears were down and I looked around. No one was around. It was almost like Logan wanted me to be down here. I turned back to see if anyone was behind me and I was alone. Completely alone.

"Stop, please," I heard Damon's voice. I turned my head back towards where I was walking.

"Damon. I can't. He is making me," I heard Bryn say. I heard something like a whip and I heard Damon cry out in pain. I wanted to run to him. To save my friend. But I couldn't. I had to stay back and wait for the right time.

"Bryn, you can quit it. Alex has a couple more hours left. Let Damon heal before we have the real fun," I heard Logan's voice. I brought my head around to see what was going on. I saw Logan bend down and kiss Bryn on the lips and she walked away, tears coming from her eyes. She was being controlled. I could tell by her eyes. It was sad to see.

"You are sick, you know that?" Damon spit at Logan. Logan laughed. "Damon, why be so mean? I want us all to be friends. Can't we get along?" Logan laughed at Damon, bending down to where Damon was sitting.

"No, not with a monster with you. Alex is find you and kill you, and you know it. You are just too scared to admit it. She is stronger than you think," Damon said.

Logan sighed. "You don't get it, do you? She is not coming back. She will never come for you or Scott. She is going to save yourself. And if she does, well I plan to make her a "monster" like myself. Damon, she will be the most amazing women ever when I am done with her. And you will have no choice but to follow us."

Damon launched himself at Logan in anger but Logan easily hit him down. Damon was too weak. Too weak to even get up and fight back.

"Get him out of my sight. Put him in the cell with Scott. I need to plan before our lovely Alex gets here," Logan said.

A couple of wolves padded over, grabbed Damon's shirt with their teeth and dragged him away and as they did, Logan looked over to where I was. I jumped, turned and ran towards the cave entrence. Logan saw me. I knew he did. But before I could make it out, a pain went through my head and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Everything was numb. I felt no pain. I heard voices around me but I couldn't make out what they were saying or who they were.

My head was in pounding pain. That was the only think I felt. My wolf screamed to get out, to help me, but not matter how much I tried, I couldn't shift. I was in my human form. But I had no idea how I shifted from wolf to human. The last thing I remember was running out of the cave and everything going black.

"Alex. Wake up! Alex, please!" I heard.

"Alex, come on. Get up," Another voice said. There were two voices. Both beautiful and both I knew. I slowly opened my eyes. My body was so numb that I didn't even feel that my arms were chained above my head and my ankles were wrapped together. I was on my knees and I was in some sort of cell.

A door blocked me from the two men that kept me fighting. Damon's green eyes were piercing, looking at me, tears coming from them and Scott's smile showed me that things were going to be alright.

"What happened?" I asked them, tipping my head back. I wanted to hold my head with the amount of pain that was going through it, but with my arms chained above my head, it was kind of hard to do.

"Logan caught you. He wasn't going to let you leave. Alex, why did you come?" Damon asked me. I looked from him to Scott.

"I had to. I wasn't going to let you both die." I told them, looking at the ground. "Is that all?" Scott asked me. I looked up at him, seeing the sadness on his face. He knew. He had to.

Damon gave us a confused look. "Okay, maybe I came because I can't live without either of you. I have already lost my parents and brother and I can't lose you two because, well, I love you both."

Scott sighed. He knew I loved Damon. I always have. But Scott was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Damon smiled at this comment but I shot him a look.

"You need them? Alex, didn't you just tell me a little bit ago that you don't need either of them? That you can live without them?" Logan laughed, walking into my cell. I backed up into the wall as much as I could, trying to get away.

Scott and Damon looked at me with confused looks. "You are not a very truthful girl, are you? Hm, well, that's okay. It makes you strong to lie. I almost believed you that you didn't need them. But, it seems like you do. And that makes you weak."

Logan walked over and pushed the bars away that were blocking me from Scott and Damon. Now we were in in same room together. All four of us.

"Logan, let them go. This is between you and me," I told Logan. Logan just laughed and shook his head. "Alex, they are key parts in my plan. But first, don't you want to know what Scott was going to tell you before we barged in and took him away from you?"

I looked at Scott, wondering what he was possibly talking about.

"You should have told her sooner, Scott. This is going to make things more difficult," Logan turned to Scott and shook his head.

"I didn't want her to know. You were the one who left, not us. Stop feeding her lives," Scott told Logan.

"Shut up! You all hated me except our father! He was the only one who was there for me!" Logan yelled at Scott.

My eyes got wide. "Woah. Wait, are you saying that…" Logan cut me off. "Yes, Alex, we are brothers. Like, real brothers. Blood brothers. We were both turned by the same man. Scott doesn't seen him as our father, but I do because our real father beat us. Pretty much to death, and the Nigel saved us. Alex, you see? You can never get away from him. You killed my father. I wanted you dead, but I found you more interesting. Maybe that is what my brother sees. I really do like you Alex."

I shook my head and struggled to get out of the chains. I wanted to kill him. My wolf was almost scratching me open. I could feel her wanting to come out, but something was keeping her at bay.

Logan smiled. "Alex, you have no idea what you are in for. Being a hybrid is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"So wait. You were a vampire first? Before you were a wolf?" I asked him, completely blown away. All this time, I thought he was a wolf changed into a vampire.

"Yes. And that is the catch. A wolf has never survived a vampire bit to be changed into a hybrid. Well, there was one, but my father killed her long ago. Scott has told you about her. But, I've found out how to keep the wolf alive. And I am ready to try it on you." Logan started walking towards me but Damon screamed at him.

"Wait! Logan, don't you want to make sure it works first? Why risk it if you have not tried it yet? So try it. On me," Damon said.

I pulled harder on my chain. "Damon, you shit. No!" I screamed at him. Damon looked at me and just shook his head.

"He has a valid point. But I need your trust Damon," Logan said, smiling at me, turning around and looking at Damon.

"You have my full trust. I won't turn on you. I promise. Just try not to kill me," Damon said. Logan walked closer to him and knelt down.

"You sure about this? It will possibly be very painful," Logan said, his back towards me. I looked up at my chains. I closed my eyes and pulled harder and harder. Tears came from my eyes from the pain that the cuffs were causing to my wrists. I bit my lip from crying in pain. I opened my eyes and looked over at Damon and Logan.

Logan hadn't done anything yet. What was he waiting for?

"Just do it already," Damon told Logan. Logan looked at Scott.

"Brother. I have missed you. I thought we were to travel the world together. But when you left, I was lost. It has been hard to find you, but I want to praise you for finding the love of your life."

Logan looked at the ground. "But I am not sorry for what I have planned for all of you, you must know that. You know the person I am."

I slipped my arm through one chain and worked on the other as they talked. Scott knew what I was doing and he kept Logan busy.

"Logan. I know there is still good in you. Brother, listen to me. You don't have to change anyone. Why do you want Alex anyway?" Scott asked.

"She is beautiful, Brother. I have never met anyone like her. I loved Megan, before father killed her, but there is something about Alex that is just like her. You must see it."

Scott looked at me and I paused, listening to them. "Alex is just like her. She even looked like her. But Logan, we can't relive the past."

"But you are," Logan said, turning back to Damon. But Logan didn't pause. He sunk his teeth into Damon's neck.

I cried out, pulling my wrist right out of the cuffs and launching myself at Logan. I ripped Logan off of Damon, finally being able to shift. I growled at Logan, blocking Damon from him.

Logan looked at me in surprise. "How?" He wondered. He looked down at my front legs to see blood running from them.

"You would put yourself through so much pain to save them?" Logan asked. I snapped my jaw at him, pinning him to the ground.

He looked at me with round eyes, not knowing what to do, but he suddenly smiled. "Alex, you may be smart and strong, but you still don't know anything."

Logan grabbed my, and got me in a head lock. I shifted back into my human form, coughing out, trying to get air. But before everything went black, he sunk his teeth into my neck.

"No!" Scott and Damon screamed. They were both struggling to try and save me but they couldn't get free. I could feel my life being sucked away and all I could think was how sorry I was for being so stupid.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

I had hoped that Logan's bite or whatever he had to do to change me, would kill me. I couldn't live like this anymore. Trying to keep up with my pack. Having three guys want me when I only wanted one of them. It was hard being me. And I prayed that I was dead.

"Alex. Open your eyes," I heard. I slowly opened them and expected to be back in the cell. But when I opened them, I was staring at my brother. He was smiling at me, kneeling down, his hands rested softly on his knees.

I was sitting up against a wall and I could still feel the pain in my wrists for almost pulling them off to get out of those cuffs.

"You okay?" Josh asked me. I looked around me. We were in our house. The house our father had built to protect us. And right now, I felt the safest.

"What is going on?" I asked him, trying to get up. But Josh pushed me back down gently. "You are week Alex. Stay sitting while I explain this to you."

"Josh, what the hell is going on? I just need answers. Please tell me I am dead? I just want this to be over," I told him, leaning my head against the wall behind me.

"You are not dead. Not yet. You are… in transition. He completed his task, but Alex, there is a way out of being a hybrid," Josh told me, finally sitting down in front of me.

"Yea right. How would I be able to get out of this? I'm going to be a monster. A beast that won't be able to control herself," I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Alex! Listen to me! I don't have much time. Logan, he is planning big stuff. But you are the only one who can stop him. You can deny the transition. He will try to feed you human blood when you wake up. Don't take it. Refuse. You are a wolf. If you refuse the blood, his transition will pass and you will be free. But the power that comes with being a vampire stays with you. And you can kill him."

"Okay, wait. Let me get this straight. When I wake up, he will try feeding me human blood. I refuse and the longer I refuse, the transition will pass through my system and I won't be a hybrid but I will have the abilities of a vampire?" I asked Josh.

"That's what I found out," Josh told me.

"And how did you find this out?" I asked him.

"Jessie," He said, looking at the ground.

"Is she dead?" I asked him.

He didn't respond. The look on his face was full of sadness. I hit my head against the wall, screaming. This was not supposed to happen. Jessie was not supposed to die. She was not supposed to be found.

"How long do I have to wait for the transition to pass?" I asked Josh, standing up quickly and looking around the house.

"I'm not sure. She didn't say," Josh told me.

I just nodded.

Josh stood up and hugged me. "Alex, be careful. I don't want to see you become a hybrid. You will lose yourself if you do."

"Josh, I will try my hardest not to. But if I do, I want you to do everything in your power to find someone to kill me. I know you are dead, but the dead can do a lot," I gave Josh a hug back and I felt myself being pulled away from him, almost like I was coming up to the surface from being submerged in water.

I gasped out in air. I was back in the cell where I could still see Scott and Damon chained up, but Logan was gone. My throat burned and I could see Damon still uncounsious.

"No," I breathed, trying to get up. My body was weak as I lay on the floor. I looked over at Scott.

"Is he dead?" I asked Scott. Scott just shook his head.

"No. But he has been out longer than you have. Are you okay?" He asked me, his eyes sad.

"Why didn't you tell me he was your brother?" I asked Scott right away, trying to get up.

"Because I never thought he would take things this far. I was going to tell you. But I couldn't." Scott looked at the ground and I got up onto my knees.

Damon twitched and started moving but I focused on Scott. "I still wish you would have told me. Where you afraid that I was going to fall for him?"

Scott winced at these words. "I thought you might find him better for you. You did in the past," Scott muttered.

"Okay, yea, what the hell? How am I like this Megan girl?" I asked him.

"You want to tell the story brother, or shall I?" Logan asked, walking in. He always came in at the worst part of a conversation.

Scott hissed at his brother and Logan laughed. "Fine. I will. You see, Alex, Megan was the love of both our lives. She was an amazing wolf, just like you. And when we found her, our father had done something to her that was unimaginable. Scott and I couldn't not believe Nigel would make her this, beast of a thing. We still loved her though. And She loved us both back, me more than him. That is probably why he didn't want to tell you about me."

Logan paused and looked from me to Scott. "But the past does have a bad habit or repeating itself, and it seems that I am helping it along."

Logan motioned for someone and two people dragged in a motionless body. Whoever it was, they were still alive. And Human.

Logan bent down next to Damon who was now coming to. "Let's see if my work paid off," Logan smiled. He unlocked Damon's chains and Damon fell to the ground, weak as could be.

I want to attack Logan, but something stopped me. That smell. That sweet smell. My throat burned even more. Where was the smell coming from?

I looked around and I looked down at the human's neck. Two holes were clear on the his neck and blood was running down. I licked my lips, restraining myself. This cannot be me. I couldn't become a hybrid. I struggled to stay back and Logan could clearly see my struggle.

"Why struggle, love? It is amazing." Logan laughed and he helped Damon over. Tears filled my eyes. Damon was fast and his mouth went imetiatlly to the person's neck.

No. My best friend was now lost. He was a monster now. Logan pulled Damon away from the body and chained him back up. Damon sat there, his face blank but full of blood. I looked at Scott who was shaking his head at me.

"I love you," I mouthed to him. If anything went wrong, I wanted him to know. He was my first choice. And always will be.

"Your turn my love," Logan said, walking over to me. I stiffened, trying not to move.

"Alex, come on. It isn't that bad. We don't even need the blood to survive," Logan said.

"Then why are you having me drink it?" I asked him though my teeth, trying not to breath in the smell of the human's blood.

"Because I need you to complete the process," Logan grabbed my and pushed me down to the human's neck. I mouth was inches away from the blood. I couldn't hold my breath any longer.

I took a deep breath in and the smell was over whelming. But, I felt in control. I looked at his neck, now able to see the human's veins clearer than I have ever been able to before. I tilted my head up to look at Scott. He was smiling at me, realizing that I was in control. That I was refusing Logan in every which way I could.

Logan pushed me harder and I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground, pinning him there.

"See, now who is the smart one. Next time, think about who you are going to change. I am not your little Megan, Logan. I might look like her, but might act like her a little bit but I am not her. I am far from her."

Logan looked at me with wide eyes. I hit him hard up against the head, knocking him out.

"Alex, we don't have much time," Scott said, motioning me over. I quickly unlocked his chains and then unlocked Damon.

"You aren't seriously taking him are you?" Scott asked, getting up and looking from me to Damon.

"I am not leaving him with your brother," I growled at Scott, putting Damon's arm around my neck and helping him out of the cave.

I may not have changed into a hybrid, but Damon was, and I had to help him. Maybe use him to kill Logan. If Logan doesn't kill me first.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

I paced back and forth in the hotel room we were in. I was standing there, watching Damon unconscious on the bed. He had not woken up yet sense last night when Logan made him feed on a human. Damon's breathing was iratic and very fast and I was worried. Worried he would not be the person he used to be when he wakes up.

"Still not awake?" Scott asked as he came through the door with food for me. I shook my head. "You didn't have to get me anything. I'm fine," I muttered, coming to a dead stop and just stared at Damon. That could be me right now. Losing my mind by lying on a bed and not knowing what was going on. I just wish I know what was going on with him. I honestly wish it was me instead of him.

"Stop saying you are okay. You are not okay Alex. I know you," Scott said. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"You don't know me at all. Why assume that you know me? Nobody knows me! I am lost! What Logan did to me, it sucked. I am not me anymore, Scott, don't you get that? I-I don't feel myself and I'm actually scared," My eyes started to fill with tears and Scott walked slowly up to me and pulled me into a hug.

I cried into his chest. I did felt like I was losing myself. Like I was losing who I was. Everything that Logan had done, everything that I've been through is changing me.

"You are still Alex. You have just been through a lot," Scott whispered to me.

Damon made a groaning noise and I pulled away from Scott, watching Damon closely.

He sat up looking around, not knowing what was going on. "What happened? Where are we?"

I walked over to him. I could feel Scott grabbing my hand. He was telling me to be careful but I ignored in gesture and went and kneeled by the bed.

"Damon, what do you remember?" I asked him. He looked at me, his green eyes lighting up and he smiled.

"I remember being in that cave, chained to a wall. I remember Logan, doing something. He… no," Damon frowned at me and looked down at his hands. I closed my eyes and tried to hold back the tears.

But a hand grabbed my throat. "This is your fault," Damon hissed, his hand getting tighter and tighter. "It if weren't for you, I would not be a hybrid. If it weren't for you, I may still be with my pack. But no. Because of you, you left me in charge, you killed that pysco's father, and now he got what he wanted."

I grabbed at Damon's hand, trying to get him off. Scott quickly was trying to pull Damon away from me but Damon was stronger than him. He pushed Scott across the room, still holding on to me.

"Damon," I choked out. "Let me go. Please."

He looked at me and he bared his teeth, showing his vampire fangs. I struggled to get out of his grip. And I remember what my brother told me. I had the strength of a vampire, even if I wasn't one.

I breathed deeply and put Damon's hand in a sort of death grip. He cried out in pain and let go of me.

"We need to leave," Scott said, getting up and looking out the window.

Damon just sat there, motionless. I watched him, ignoring Scott.

"Damon. Please come with us. Logan wants this. He wants you on his side. Please Damon. Don't lose yourself," I stood up and held out my hand to him. Damon looked at me and then at my hand, only to get up in a spilt second and he was gone.

Scott walked over to me and I stood there in shock. Damon had left. And I almost knew exactly where he was going.

**Break**

"So what's the plan?" Scott asked me. We were in a new hotel. It had been two days sense the incident in the cave. One day sense Damon left.

I was still on shock out of everything that happened.

"Alex? Seriously, I need you to stay with me. Please," Scott said. I looked at Scott. He was right. I was losing myself.

With everything going on, I should see that I have the most important thing in front of me.

"Let's run away," I told Scott.

"What?" He asked me, taken aback by what I had asked.

"I'm serious Scott. Let's run away. We wouldn't have to worry about Logan or anyone. Just you and me. We could go to Europe. I've always wanted to visit there," I told him.

"You really want to run away?" Scott asked me.

I thought about this. I really did. I didn't want to go back. I didn't know who to kill Logan. Damon was probably under Logan's influence. It was messed up. But I wanted to leave. I didn't want to be under this kind of pressure.

"Just think though. Logan will probably hunt us down where ever we went, Alex. With him gone, it would be easier to run away. How about this? We get rid of Logan, and then we run." Scott walked up to me and grabbed my hands, giving me a cute look.

"Fine," I nodded, turning away from him and going towards the bed by the window. I laid down on the bed, my back turned towards Scott.

Scott didn't bother me the rest of the day. He left the room to leave me be. Something was wrong with me. Maybe I was a hybrid after all. Maybe I was driving Scott away.

I closed my eyes.

"_You just can't get enough of me, can you," Logan laughed, leaning against a wall. We were in some house that I didn't recognize. _

_I walked up to him, ready to slap him. "I hate you. You wanted me to be on your side and this is what you do to me?! To my friend?!" _

_Logan frowned, uncrossing his arms. He almost looked hurt. "I just wanted you to myself." _

"_Logan. Whoever this Megan girl was, I am not her, okay? I didn't want to be what I am. And possibly if I had gotten you know you better and you weren't such a jackass, I might have considered. Maybe," I said, backing away from him. _

"_But it's always Scott," He hissed, his face full of anger. "It's always him. He is the charming one. I was the awkward kid that never got the girl. He always was in my way." _

_I watched Logan talk to me about his life. The pain on his face was real. _

"_Logan. Is there any way to change Damon back?" I asked him as nicely as I could. He looked at him, his face pulled in confusion. _

"_No. I've never heard of such a thing. If there was, I probably wouldn't do it. Damon is come out of his shell. Trust me. You wouldn't want to change him back," Logan just gave me a soft smile and shrugged. _

_I got closer to him and slapped him across the face. He was taken aback by the force of my hit. But what he did next, surprised me more than my slap surprised him._

_He kissed me. _

_He held me close to him, moving his lips against mine. And I fell into him, kissing him back. His lips tasted sweet against mine. The dream seemed to real, and It had to be. _

_I pushed him away, walking backwards. "No. I-I can't." I told him. _

"_Why not," walking even closer, trying to kiss me again. _

"_Because of Scott. I love him Logan. And you did something horrible to me and Damon. I am coming after you. And you better be ready," I told him. _

_He looked at me and just smiled. "No, Alexandra Mercer. _You _better be ready," He just laughed at me and he vanished, leaving me alone in my dream in a place where I had no clue where I was. _

**Ah! I know it was short, but I am trying to space things out. Please Review! I LOVE FEEDBACK! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick note! I have new pictures up on my profile for my fans to check out what I think of what my characters look like. Please take a look and message me if you have better ideas or anything! I will give you credit if you do! Thanks! **

_Chapter 11_

When I opened my eyes, I was alone in the hotel room. I quickly got up and got my shoes out and walking towards the door and made my escape.

I had to take down Logan. And I had to leave Scott. Even if I wasn't quite a hybrid yet, I was still changing. And Scott needed to find someone better than me.

It was as if I couldn't get out of the hotel fast enough. I ran out of the front lobby and into the parking lot, looking around frantically. I broke into a run, running towards home. I was determined to get home and take back what was mine.

It took me about 4 hours, running, to get back home and when I did it was dark outside and raining.

I sat at the edge of the woods in my wolf form, drenched in the rain, waiting I didn't really have a plan on what to do but I just knew I wanted my pack back, I wanted Damon back, and I just wanted my life back.

I took off again, and ran into the forest, making my way past trees and places I had not been to in years. I just kept running, running past some other wolves that began to follow me.

I was a lone wolf on their land and they had every right to try and kill me. But I was too fast. Anger swelled inside and I kept running.

I slowed down as I got closer to Logan's house. I had lost track of the wolves that were following me, but they would be here eventually. I made my way around to the front and shifted into my human form and walked up to the front door.

I knocked on the door. I honestly hoped it was Logan who would answer. But it wasn't. It was someone that I had never met before. He opened the door and just the look on his face told me he knew me.

As soon as I saw that face, I popped him in the nose and he fell backwards. I caught him before he could fall but I caught him and laid him down. No one was around to see this and I smiled. I walked slowly into the house, looking around carefully.

I walked towards the stairs and as I did I sniffed the air. One set was going up and another set was going down. I started walking towards the basement, sniffing the air and keeping my ears open for any sound.

I suddenly heard voices.

"What are you going to do when you see her?" I heard Logan say.

"Kill her," Damon answered back in a angry voice.

"And why are we going to kill her?" Logan asked Damon, laughing as he did.

"Because she loves Scott. And we can't have that. Not now, not in the past, not ever. She needs to be destroyed," Damon told him.

I stopped in my tracks. Logan wanted me dead. But… no. This can't be right. I know he doesn't want me dead. I can tell by the way he wants me. What is going on?!

I stood there for a second, trying to catch more of the conversation.

"And what are you going to do if you see Scott?" Logan asked.

"Kill him as well," Damon said.

I bit my lip and held back from lunging in there and hurting both of them.

"Good. Now, once this is done, you will be free to go. Free to roam the Earth and do whatever you want." Logan told Damon. I heard someone walking closer to the steps and I started to walk back up the steps.

I scrambled up the steps and I caught sight of Logan. He was making his way towards the stairs and if I could see him, he most definitely will see me.

I didn't wait to see if he did. I turned my back on him and ran the rest of the way up and towards the door where the boy was laying, but of course, my way was blocked. But not by Logan. By Damon.

His face was full of anger and his eyes were greener than ever. I wanted to touch his face, and tell him everything would be okay, but nothing was going to be okay. Not ever. Not again.

"I am so happy you could join us Alex. Now, what did you mean by _me_ being ready? I think I was right when I told you that _you_ had to be ready." Logan smiled at me.

"Aren't you going to kill me? I mean, that is your plan, right, to kill me and your own brother? You want me dead? Fine, KILL ME! Before I change my mind," I told Logan. I held my arms out wide in surrender, waiting for death. But I wasn't scared. I mostly invited it now. I was dead anyway and Logan tried to change me. I have been dead sense then. I have not been the same person sense then and I knew that. Maybe I just should die and make it easier on everyone.

Logan looked at me, intrigued almost. "Do it already!" I yelled at him. I just wanted to slap him. This is how he worked. Torturing people by not giving them what they want.

Damon was now closer behind me and Logan nodded at him but at he did and I brought my hand back, hitting Damon, knocking him to the ground.

I didn't relies how hard I hit until I turned and saw the blood coming from Damon's mouth. But I didn't watch him much because Logan was now coming at me and I grabbed his throat and pushed him up against the wall.

"I hate you. No matter how much you get into my head or how much I possibly might like you, I hate you. I hate what you have done. I hate what you are. I hate you. I should kill you right now," I hissed at Logan.

Logan looked down at me, a smile still there softly on his face. "Why don't you then? Why don't you kill me? Because your hatred for me shouldn't stop you from killing me. I mean, your hatred hasn't stopped you before!"

I dropped him and he coughed, grabbing his next. "Is this about your fucking father?! He was an animal. I did everyone right by killing him. You may not think so, but I did! He deserved to die for what he did!"

"You killed my only family!" Logan screamed at me.

"AND HE KILLED MINE!" I screamed back, tears now coming from my face.

Logan's looked at me with wide eyes. I backed away from him, covering my mouth with my hand, me now crying more than I ever have before.

"He killed my parents and Brother Logan. He killed the only family I had. My pack didn't want me as their leader. I knew that as much as everyone else did. I had no family after they were gone and he took that from me. So as much as you probably hate me for it, I don't care. Because you actually still have a brother who still cares for you when I don't have one at all," I turned my back on Logan and walked towards the door. Damon was trying to get up but I kicked him in the stomach to keep him on the ground.

"Wait," Logan muttered.

I turned, sighing. "What?" I asked him, not really wanting to hear anymore. But he got up from the floor and walked over to me only to grab my face and put his lips to mine.

I melted into his lips and I stood there. But as much as I wanted this, I pushed him away.

"No. Logan, I am done with this. With all of this. Keep my pack. Grow larger. I don't care, but I am giving up," I told him, turning my face away from him.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"Right now, I am giving up my wolf. My pack. My life. I am going to live somewhere else with no vampires or werewolves. I am going to live somewhere where I can be human."

Logan looked at me with wide eyes and I turned away from him. I walked out of the house, not looking back on this life. I was done. I had made my decision.

Right now, I am giving up my wolf. I will never change again and I will not use my new vampire abilities to hurt, help, or do anything. Right now, I just want to be human.

**Woah. I know it took me a bit to get this chapter out but I had bad writers block. Well, I hate to tell ya, but this was the last Chapter of Being Beastly. A third one is coming out called Being Me. The title may change but that is what it is called right now. PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE PICTURES! **


	12. Being Me Chapter 1

_**Being Me**_

_Chapter 1_

Has someone ever told you to run away? Go right ahead and run away because it is fun? You have no one telling you what to do. No one telling you what is right and what is wrong. No one yelling at you. No parents. No nothing. A fresh start. Well don't.

Well don't ever run away. Ever. It sucks. I know this from multiple experiences. And this time is different. I don't have my wolf to defend me or help me catch prey. My wolf is gone. After I gave her up, she left me.

But, as I was saying. Running away, don't do it. It has been close to 7 years sense I have ran away that night. Away from Scott, Damon and Logan. Away from my life to start a new one. And ever sense then I have had to steal, to find shelter. It really does suck being human, but I can't go back to my life as a wolf.

I ended up in Maine. It was probably the last place anyone would look for me. I mean, who ever thinks of Maine? No one. At least I never did. And I really like Maine. It is really beautiful and full of small towns.

I ended up in this small town. I bought a little cottage that was in the town. It was like a 5 minute walk to the school, to the grocery store, to the gym, to everything. And I really did like small towns.

You are probably wondering where I got the money to get the cottage. Let's just say that the guy I took it from was not a very nice man and I was a very bad girl.

The sun was high and bright, no cloud in sight. It was a beautiful day in this tiny town. I loved it here. It was a good fresh start for me. I might even consider starting school. Maybe. If I feel like it. I have an eternity of going to school. I don't want to rush it yet.

I walked into town, going to the nearest coffee shop. Walking inside, I ordered a smoothie and sat down in a window table, watching the outside world.

I wish I could have done this sooner. Before everything that happened with Logan. Before I had met Scott. It would have been nice to give up the pack and come here with my family. To actually be a family and not be surrounded by wolves.

I took a sip of my smoothie and grabbed a newspaper on the table next to me, opening it and looking at the top news stories.

I was never one to read a newspaper, but if I was going to live in the 21st century, I had to get the loop of things.

**(AN: I know years are passing between books. It is for sure 2012 in this one. So sorry if I am confusing you at all. But I realized what I was doing and yea. =P) **

'Death toll grows in Wisconsin wolves. No note on the source.'

My heart dropped a little. These could have been my wolves. But I set the paper down, not wanting to know more. It had honestly been years sense I thought about them. So many years have passed without a thought and I don't want to start thinking about them now.

I looked out the window and kept drinking my smoothie, watching family's pass. I looked outside, seeing a bunch a teenagers pass.

All together, there were 7 teenagers, 4 boys and 3 girls. All the girls were hanging on a boy. Only one was stuck a little bit behind the group yet totally involved with what they were doing, like he was the one in charge. They started walking towards the coffee shop I was in and walked in.

"Hey mom," I heard the lone boy say as he walked up to the counter and kissed the woman behind it.

"Hi honey. How was the beach?" She asked him, looking at his friends going to sit down on the other side of the shop.

"It was beautiful. We are probably going tomorrow," he said, kissing her again on the cheek and walked over to his friends.

I starred at them carefully, watching them with interest. I wanted to see how they acted. How they lived in this world without and super human powers. I just wanted to see how they were being human.

The lone boy looked over at me, locking eyes with me. I looked away quickly, looking out the window and taking a big drink of my smoothie.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back," I heard the guy say. I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to me. I hoped, prayed, that he wasn't coming over to me. But I never got my wish.

He pulled up a chair, sitting on it backwards, and smiling sweetly at me. "Hi," he said to me.

I looked at him, nodded, and looked back outside.

"This is a small town and I know everyone. I mean everyone. And I know you are not a local. I'm Collin," He held out his hand to me to shake. I looked at his hand and then looked at him.

"Alex," I muttered, shaking his hand quickly and then pulling away. He laughed.

"So, Alex, what bring you to Maine?" Collin as me, looking completely interesting in my story.

"Um. My, um, parents were killed in a car crash and I came here to live on my own. I need a new start," I told him, trying to smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry that happened," He said, frowing. I shrugged. "They say everything happens for a reason right? I find this as an experience that I will never forget. Yes, I am completely overwhelmed living by myself, but this had to had happen for a reason."

Collin gave me a look and nodded. "I see. Well, if you ever need something to do, call or text me. I'm always here to talk to," Collin grabbed a napkin from the table next to us, quickly grabbed a pen from the front counter and ran back over and wrote down his number for me.

"Thanks," I said, taking the napkin. "I will be sure to call you if I need anyone to talk to."

Collin smiled at me and then walked back over to his friends. They looked so happy. Like there was nothing in the world that would ruin their day. I smiled at this, got up and walked out of the coffee shop.

I could tell I was going to like this place. And hopefully, no one will find me here.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Got to my page and check out Being Me. The 2****nd**** chapter is already up! Hurry! Go Go Go! **


End file.
